Computer-aided design (CAD) is the use of computer technology to aid in the design and particularly the drafting of a part or product. CAD may be used for design of two-dimensional and three-dimensional models. These CAD models may also provide instructions for the construction of a physical object. For example, a CAD model may specify the dimensions of an object, and a manufacturer may build the object in conformance with these dimensions.